


Random Gadge oneshots

by lum0smylife



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lum0smylife/pseuds/lum0smylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of some random Gadge drabbles that spew out of my brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Look what I managed to sneak in, from the kitchens,” Gale said, a grin on his face, a basket in his hands, and a whole load of ‘thanks’ he was expecting to get. 

The smile on his face instantly dropped when he entered Madge Undersee’s room. “Madge?” he called, his eyes roaming her room, trying to find her. The blonde was sitting in the corner of her couch, the lights off, her eyes on the ground and a suitcase in her hands. Gale turned the light on and pushed the basket of strawberries onto the counter. “Madge?”

Madge stood up, her eyes watering and looking at everywhere, but him.

“What’s wrong?” Gale asked, panic causing him to hover beside the counter. Madge took a deep breath and willed herself to look at him. 

“I’m leaving. I’m going to District 2,” she announced, her voice watery and full of air.

“WHAT? Why?!” Gale yelled, striding over to her, grasping onto her hands. Madge bit down on her lip, her brows furrowing as she tried not to cry.

“You know why,” she hissed. 

Gale did know why, but it didn’t make him worry less.

“If this is about me and Katniss, I told you. I told you how I feel and I told you that I can’t decide right now and that I’m figuring it out-”

“You’re figuring it out?!” Madge yelled, her eyes flashing with anger. “You’re figuring out what, Gale? You spend your time dancing between the two of us all the fucking time and I’ve had enough.”

She can see her words ring Gale’s ears. She can see the pain and hurt clouding his dark grey eyes. His lip trembles and a second passes before he pulls her into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He knows he can’t change her mind. He knows he’s hurt her too much. He’s gone too far.

For a second Madge let’s herself break. Let’s herself crumble against him; dampening his shirt.

“I love you,” Madge whispered, her voice taught against her throat. “And I’m sorry.” The words barely make it out of her, before she presses down her lips, holding back a sob.

She can feel Gale tremble too, his arms wrapping round her tighter into the hug. He doesn’t want this to happen. Neither does she. But Madge realises it’s now or never. Otherwise she’s left hanging over a boy with feelings for another girl.

“I know that once upon a time you loved me back,” she sighs, practically feeling the pain and inner conflict radiate off of him. She can feel him rest his cheek on top of her head, shaking his head, trying to stop her. 

“Madge ple-” Gale whispers, his voice warbling. 

Madge shakes her head and pushes back the crumpled piece of his shirt she’s got wrapped in her fist. She takes a sharp inhalation and looks up at him. Facing the pained expression that’s caused blotches of red simmer through his skin. She knows the feeling all too well.

“I deserve better,” she whispers. “I deserve someone who doesn’t need to choose,” she watches as Gale takes a step back; absorbing the information. His hand drags over his face, trying to wipe off the exhaustion and waves of emotions. “With you it was always me or her. And I’m tired of that.”

“What do you want me to say?” he croaks, his eyes ashamed, falling down to her hands.

“I want you to say I’m sorry for hurting you. I want you to say I’m sorry for leaving you the second I got my best friend back. I’m sorry for running back to you the second the Capitol took her. I’m sorry for using you like a fucking shelf, there to carry your feelings only when you needed me. I’m sorry for saying you have feelings for me and then kissing another girl. I am sorry for keeping you stuck in this constant game of hide and seek!”

Madge’s words bounce off the walls and it whacks Gale in the chest. He looks up at the ceiling, swallowing down the phlegm that clogs his throat. The underground lights of  
District 13 form a yellow-y hue over his eyes, causing Madge to notice the tears that well up in them.

“I’m tired of being someone’s backup plan. I deserve more.” 

Gale bites down on his lips, nodding a little. She can see the crinkle between Gale’s brows form. He looks tired, overwhelmed and helpless.

“Thank you for saving my life,” she said. “I truly owe you for that.”

With a nod of thanks, she picks up her bags and looks up at him, firm in the eye.

“Madge,” he pleads, his hand reaching out towards her wrist. She dodges it and moves away.

“Goodbye Gale Hawthorne,” she says, this time her voice firm and steady. 

“Madge!” Gale yells, his voice growing louder as she turns her back and walks towards the door. “Madge! Please!” 

The door closes behind her.

And just like that Gale Hawthorne watches the girl with the strawberries walk out of his life. Hopping onto a hovercraft to District 2.

Speechless and overwhelmed, he slumps over the counter, his head falling into his hands. 

She’s gone.

Madge Undersee is gone.

And it’s all his fault.


	2. Numero 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Harry Potter AU's on Tumblr. "You walked in on me practicing for datda in an empty classroom, and have now inadvertenly discovered that my boggart takes the form of a butterfly, please stop laughing"

Madge's brows furrowed with concentration, her eyes focused on the wardrobe in front of her. She sighed, tightening her grip on her wand. You can do this, she thought, just a damn butterfly, with its disgusting. furry wings and... Madge took a sharp breath. No, no that wasn't helping.

Relaxing her body, she slumped, giving up on her rigid stance. Turning her back on the cupboard, she sighed, rubbing the crease between her brows. She was going to have to get over it one time or another. Her 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' exam was coming up in a couple of months, and no matter how many times Madge willed herself to go to the front of the line during lessons, she just couldn't bare to face her nemesis, let alone the humiliation of having a butterfly as her worst fear. Why couldn't she have a slightly normal fear?

Clearing her throat, Madge spun back around, ready to face the boggart. She could do it. There was only fifteen minutes until her next lesson and she was going to have to make some progress. Holding her wand at the ready, Madge's eyes transfixed on the cupboard again.

“Alohamora!” she yelled, feeling the force of her spell hit her as the doors flung open.

Out flew a horrid being, with disgusting blue and black wings. Flapping the wretched things around her. A piercing scream left her, as it flew towards her, flapping in front of her eyes. Running for shelter, Madge ducked under one of the tables, gripping onto its sides.

As if the panic and nausea wasn't bad enough for her situation, the door of the classroom flung open. Madge peeped through the chairs to see a tall boy in Gryffindor clothes walk into the room, alarmed by the event in front of him. And then, if on cue, he burst into a fit of laughter.

Madge frowned from under the table, annoyed at the stranger for being so insensitive. “Hey!” she yelled. “Stop laughing! Can you please just help me out?”

Locating her across the classroom, Madge saw the boy follow her voice, as his gaze followed the butterfly. “Sure,” he chuckled. “It's a boggart right?”

“What else d'you think it is?” Madge snapped, pulling her knees to her chest as she levelled her breathing. “Do those things just come out of thin air?”

“Well yeah. That, and from an open window.”

Madge was about to retort when she felt something brush her neck. Screaming, she scratched at her neck, running from under the table. “Please! Please just help me,” she screeched, running to the opposite side of the room.

“Okay! Okay!” he said, waving his hands in surrender. Grabbing his wand, the boy focused on the creature and yelled the one word that would comfort her. “Riddikulus!”

Madge watched as the winged beast got caught in a net, finding it hard to escape. Finishing off the job, the boy muttered the final incantations, and flung the boggart back into the wardrobe, the doors sealed shut.

There was a moment of silence, as Madge caught her breath, stunned by her chaotic misfortune. Doubling over and heaving for breath, she muttered her thanks.

“It's not everyday you come across a butterfly as a boggart,” he chuckled.

Madge frowned, standing up straight, ready to make her argument. “They're disgusting, okay? They flap their gross wings against you, like they're creeping up your skin! What is there to like about them?”

“They're butterflies!” he laughed, rising his brows. “There's plenty of things to like!”

“Didn't anyone ever teach you that laughing at someone's fears is plain rude?!” Madge snapped, narrowing her eyes.

“Yeah, but not when they're butterflies,” he smirked. Madge let out an exasperated sigh, throwing her head back with indignation. “Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Everybody's fears are valid.”

Madge stared at him, checking for any sign of mockery. “Thank you.”

“So, a boggart, huh?” Gale motioned towards the cupboard. “Practicing for datda test?”

“Yeah. O.W.L.S. are coming up and Umbridge won't even let us practice.” Madge sighed, pushing her hair back from her face. It had gotten caught up between the crossfire of butterfly attacks and hand flapping.

“Urgh, Umbridge is the worst,” he said, wrinkling his noise.

“That, I can agree with.” Madge chuckled.

The loud ring of the bell brought their conversation to an abrupt end. “Well, that's my cue to leave!” Madge said, reaching for her bag. Swinging it over her shoulder, she held her hand out. “I'm Madge. Madge Undersee.”

“Gale. Gale Hawthorne,” he said, micking her. Madge scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Nice to meet you,” she said, tilting her head. Gale. The name rang a bell.

Giving him a short nod of thanks, Madge maneuvered to the front of the classroom. “See you around butterfly girl,” he said, as she opened the door.

“I'm not too keen on that sticking!” she yelled.

“Too late! It's already done!”

Closing the door behind her, Madge made her way to Herbology with a smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I should keep this a separate series kinda thing. Let me know what you think! You can find me on tumblr as 'biglittlebluebox.'


	3. Numero 3

Gale woke to the sound of screams. Screams that yanked at his heart strings, stirring panic and utter fear within him. Scrambling to his side, Gale rolled Madge over to her side. “Madge! MADGE!” he yelled, shaking her awake. “Madge, wake up! Wake up! It's just a dream. It's not real. It's just a dream.”

Madge thrashed against his clutches, pushing him away as she spluttered awake. Heaving for breath, she stilled as she recognized his gaze and her surroundings. Her eyes searched his for a second. Then her brows furrowed and her lips trembled as reality hit her; breaking down into a fit of violent tears. Gale pulled her into his arms; cradling her close to him.

“I can't do this anymore,” she whispered, her voice warbling against his chest. “I can't carry on. I can't make them stop.”

Gale sighed, clutching her tighter and resting his chin on top of her head. “I know,” he said, rubbing his thumb across her shoulder. “I know,” he whispered. Gale knew that Madge didn't need his words of encouragement or false hope. She just needed him to be there. By her side. In that moment. Providing his silent support.

Leaning back against the wall, he listened as she let her pain out through sobs and watery whispers. He let her slide her arms around him and rest her head against him as she leveled her breaths. Most of all, he made sure she was calm again before she dozed off, leaving a bit of drool on his shirt.

When he woke she was gone. No indentation on his bed. No marks left of her presence. Gale lay in silence, as he was left alone in his room; the white walls blaring back at him. Laying back down, he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. “It's not real. It's just a dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was just done on a complete whim (and may have been me ignoring my impending personal statement due this week. YAY for uni applications!) I was listening to Birdy’s “People help the people” and felt like writing this oneshot. Let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this one came from. I just sort of felt like writing it. We all know Gale had feelings for Katniss. If Madge were alive (which I choose to believe anyway) I feel like she would've grown tired of Gale having to choose and just feel like she would make her own decision and now when to leave a one-way relationship. Don't get me wrong I ADORE GADGE, but I feel like this was heavily needed in the sense that she establishes the fact that Gale can't use her as a toy. I feel like Madge would've held her ground before getting together for good with Gale. I don't know. I should really be studying for exams. Leave a comment down below or pop in and message me on tumblr (see the url biglittlebluebox ) Have a lovely day you awesome human beings :*


End file.
